Unspeakable Change
by Nolleen
Summary: what if Edward attacked Bella? what if the Volturi was tired of waiting for Edward to change Bella? what if the Cullens were taken hostage trying to get Bella back? read and find out. full summary inside.
1. summary

Bella gets kidnapped by a pack of werewolves that are visiting Jacob

Bella gets kidnapped by a pack of werewolves that are visiting Jacob. These wolves just happen to work for the Volturi and Edward has to get to Bella. What will the wolves and "non-vegetarian" vampires do to Bella while she's there hostage? What will Edward do? Can Jacob every make up for what he did? Read and find out.

I suck at summaries and my first couple chapters are pretty short. I really want some feed back on this. I'm talking a creative writing class and I need to publish something by the end of the semester and I'm not sure if this will be it or not. Enjoy and review.

-Bells


	2. Figures

Twilight Remix

**Twilight Remix**

**Chapter 1**

**Figures. **

The feel of the night air was always my favorite feeling. It was my favorite and sometimes the only way to get away from my family and relax. I had my friend Angela over that night.

"Oh! Look at the bat. It's kinda odd that it is by its self. Also kinda weird that it didn't fly away."

"What are you talking about? It did fly away." I said.

"No it didn't. It just went over to that tree." She said as she pointed to a tree about 10 feet up the hill. As soon as she finished that sentence, we froze and stared into the black forest to where we heard the sound. She must have been thinking the same thing as me because the look of terror on her face said with blinking lights that she knew too that it wasn't just an animal moving. It sounded like a light rock fell from the tree we had been talking about. Every cell in my body was screaming at me to run but I couldn't get anything to move. I couldn't even scream as he came out of the woods. It wasn't because of the fact that I felt paralyzed, but because of his stunning perfection. His blood red eyes didn't even bother me at all. Angela was pulling on my arm but she might as well have not been there. She started to run but in a blur he was in her face and she almost fell but he caught her with his mouth at her throat.

"NO!" I yelled. He lifted his head and I couldn't breath. He let her fall and started to walk over to me.

"Why should I?" he asked, "It's not like you can do anything to stop me." I couldn't answer. My voice would sound like a car horn next to his angel voice. "Will you answer me? I'm kinda trying to get my dinner." He said.

"Why does it have to be us? Why not my neighbor. I really hate him." I was right. A car horn for sure.

"It has to be you because you are the best thing I have smelled in my entire life." He replied. He started to reach for me but right before his hands could touch me he was knocked back to the top of the hill.

"Get your friend and get inside now." The mysterious figure said. I didn't argue as I got Angela but I did think about how the voice that directed me sounded almost as perfect as our hunters. The last thing I saw before I got in side was the mystery figure launch at our hunter and carry him away while he was hissing and biting his carrier. I went up to my room with Angela and tried to relocate my thoughts to no avail. Angela woke up and I told her she must have been dreaming. She believed me and went to sleep. I laid there and eventually fell asleep wishing I didn't.


	3. Thoughts

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Thoughts.**

"You won't believe the dream I had last night." She said. She started to babble on but I was thinking about my own thoughts of last night. I thought I was going crazy. Every time that I thought about him, a jolt of fear would go through me but it would only last a second and I would be washed over with a warm feeling I couldn't and once I figured it out, didn't want to place. I can't be in love with the person that tried to kill me. No way.

"Are you listening to me?! I can't believe that it is Sunday already." She said

"Yes I am. And neither can I." I said. She gave me a look that might as well of said yeah right for her. "When do you have to go home?" I asked like I didn't see the look she gave me.

"I don't know. Should I leave now?" she asked.

"It would probably be a good idea. I have things I have to get done and plus, we have to get ready for school tomorrow."

"Okay. I'll call my mom and have her come pick me up." Once she called her mom we watched TV until she got to my house. As soon as she left I ran up to my room and got on my computer. I only got vamp on to the screen before my hands were shaking uncontrollably. It's only a word. Why can't I type it? I was taking deep breathes to try and calm myself down. It worked enough for me to type the rest of the word. I press enter and tons of stuff about Dracula came up. My hunter was nothing like Dracula. I started at the end of the list. There were a lot of things that didn't match. They all talked about compassionate vampires or vampires from Africa or other countries. None of them matched my hunter. I gave up and shut down the computer. I got into my chore routine and was done a little earlier than usual. I tried to occupy myself by watching TV or reading a book but it wasn't working out so well. I told my dad that I was going to bed and he didn't argue. Great. School. So much fun. I wasn't looking forward to going back to forks high school again. Mike just won't leave me alone. Tyler looks like he is going to attack Mike every time he walks me to gym. These thoughts were doing a good job of keeping my mind clear until I fell asleep. Again.


	4. Notes and the stupid volvo driver

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Notes and the stupid Volvo driver.**

I woke up once again to the constricting fog that Forks always seemed to promise in the morning. I got ready for school. Charlie had all ready left for work so I didn't bother to make a decent breakfast. I grabbed a pop-tart and walked out the car. I got in the drivers side and was about to turn the truck on when I saw a note on the passenger seat.

**I am really sorry for coming after you the other night. **

**You are the only human you knows whet I really am.**

**Please accept my apologies. I'm not usually as scary.**

**I just ask you to do two things for me.**

**1. Please don't run the next time you see me. It might make you or I seem crazy.**

**2. I beg you not to tell anyone what you saw and what I did the other night.**

**I really am truly sorry. **

I couldn't believe it. The guy who tried to kill me IS APOLOGISING FOR IT! He didn't even tell me his name. I was screwed. My heart was going a hundred miles a minute and it didn't plan on slowing down any time soon. What did he mean by "the next time I see him." I am so screwed. I sat there for a couple minutes, trying to relax my body. I made a resolve that I would make it through the day with out breaking down. It was hard enough that it was only my third day at the school. I had two boys fighting over me already. I drove to the school trying to focus on the music from the old radio. I turned into the parking lot. It was all normal except that there was a new silver Volvo in the parking spot of where I usually park. I got to an open spot and turned off my truck. I got my bag and got out of my truck. I was walking to the door when I saw Mike. I knew that he would be a good person to ask. I finally caught up to him.

"Hey, Mike. Who drives the silver Volvo?" I asked.

"That would be the Cullens. They have the coolest cars in the town. Maybe even the state."

"How would you know?"

"Well…… I really don't. It's just a rumor." He replied.

"Oh. I guess that I'll see you in English."

"Okay. See ya." He said. I hated English. The teacher was so boring. At least I was in one of my favorite classes, Biology. I walked into the room, took my seat and started to get my books out. The seat beside me moved. I didn't remember anyone sitting beside me. I finished getting my books together when I looked over and froze. It was him. He looked different somehow. His eyes. They are a different color. They were a beautiful gold. I didn't understand. Before, they were a dark but beautiful flowing red. I snapped out of my stare to find my cheeks blazing. How could I be blushing to the man that had tried to kill me? I didn't want to say anything but he had to speak.

"Hello. I'm Edward Cullen. What is your name?" he said with a voice that was even more perfect than an angel's.

"I'm Bella Swan." I replied. My voice sounded even worse than the other night.

"Are you new here?" He asked.

"Yes. This my third day at this school." I said in a tone that was very close to a whisper.

"Are you alright? You seem very nervous." He said. How could he be saying this? Does he not remember Saturday night?

"Yes. I am very nervous. Can you do me a favor?" I said trying not to scream.

"Yes, I can." He said with a face full of concern. It made me feel like I just wanted to crawl into his lap and cry as if we were married.

"Can I talk to you at the end of school? I guess that you know what car is mine." I said.

"Sure. I just have to tell my sister to take my siblings home. Yours is the old red truck, right?"

"Yes, mine is the old truck. And………thank you." I said, looking back at my books. I didn't realize how stressed his body was until he moved his chair out at the end of class and I saw his hands. His knuckles were whiter than his already perfect white skin. I was starting to get really mad with myself at the fact that I was noticing all the perfect things about him. My hunter. My supposed killer. It was all wrong.


	5. confusion material

Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Confusion Material**

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I was and wasn't excited at the speed the day was going by. I was in my last class. English. I really didn't feel like listening to Mike babble on all class. I decided that I would tell him that I really had enough of his babbling. He walked in the door and as always, walked right over to my seat. I was ready to tell him off until I saw his face.

"What's wrong Mike?" I asked

"Well……" the pause was making me anxious. "I was wondering if you were doing anything next weekend." He said. His face was showing how much this was killing him. This part wasn't so hard with the pep talk I had given myself earlier.

"I'm really sorry Mike, but I'm actually going out with my dad. I haven't been with him in ages." I replied. I tried to make my face cover the happiness but I don't think it worked out so well considering the way he slumped back to his seat. I didn't think that anyone else was paying attention to our conversation until a small girl with black spiky hair started to giggle. I looked at her and noticed that her eyes were the same as Edward's. Maybe they are related and this is the sister he spoke of earlier. Class started and we got a wonderful (yeah right) English assignment that was due in two weeks. The class was finally over and I practically ran to my car. I stood there wondering why I just ran from my last class. I starting to get mad at myself again because I knew that it was because I wanted to see him and it was wrong. I was going to run back to the bathroom so I could calm down but he was already coming. I hid any sings of emotion off my face with much difficulty. He walked up and just stared at me.

"I want to ask you about your social life. Is that okay?" I asked after a while. He has very good patience.

"That's fine I guess. As weird as this may seem, I've actually been looking forward to talking to you." Great, the vampire was excited about talking to me.

"Well, I was wondering what you were doing last Saturday."

"To tell you the truth, I don't remember. I think I had a bit too much to drink." He said with a smile. I didn't realize that my heart rate was getting faster every second. "You seem to really have a problem with your heat rate." He noted. The smile on his face was genuine. I was really starting to think that he didn't remember. Maybe it had something to do with his eyes.

"My emotions just affect my heart rate very easily. You seriously can't remember?" I asked. He just shook his head and gave me a look that was somewhat apologetic. "Maybe this will jog you memory." I said as I handed him the note he had left on my seat. He read it and a look of utter surprise then horror came over his face. I knew he had figured it out and I instinctively took two steps back. He looked up at me and his face was so sad it looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm so, so, so sorry. I wasn't myself, in a sense. I would never have done it if I hadn't…."He trailed off. "I don't understand how you can stand to be near me after that."

"I understand why but I can't believe it." I said looking at the ground. He was looking at me as if I should tell him. "I'm not going to tell you."

"That's not fair." He said.

"How about this? I'll write it down and you have to promise not to open it until I leave the parking lot." He looked at me like I was crazy then nodded. So I wrote it down.

I Love You

My hand writing looked so bad compared to his. I folded the note and gave it to him.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Wait! If I promise not to hurt you, can I come over to night?"

"I guess. I would wait until 9:00 so my dad is asleep."

"Alright. Just leave your window open. You will see why then." I got into my truck and turned the key. The truck roared to life and I pulled out of the parking lot. Once I was out of the parking lot I looked back to where we stood. He was opening it up. I couldn't place the look on his face when he read it. I just knew it wasn't good. He looked up at me with a face that mixed longing and anger. Now I was suddenly unsure about my decision to invite him over tonight. I floored my truck and it whined back. I eased up once I couldn't see him anymore.

When I got home, I started on dinner in a rush because I was late. Charlie got home from work while I was setting the table.

"Hey Bells. What's for dinner?" He asked.

"Tacos. I felt like Mexican. That OK with you?"

"I'm just glad you're making dinner. You spoil me ya know."

"I know. It's only because I love you." I replied trying so hard to not show that I was nervous and in a rush that I felt like I was getting a headache. Dinner passed really fast. I cleaned up in a breeze and ran up stairs using studying as my excuse. I sat on the bed staring at the window wondering if I should open it. The more I thought about it the more confused I got. If I loved him than I shouldn't be having this problem. But then it hit me. What if he doesn't love me back? Was he coming to finish the job? Maybe he really does love me. I came out of my thought with a jump that almost launched me off the bed. Some thing was hitting the side of the house. I looked out my window and there he was. I couldn't stop staring at him until he threw another rock. He looked just like an angel when the moonlight hit his skin. I opened the window and he waved his hand for me to move back. I was slow and didn't move until he took position in his crouch. At first it looked like he was going to attack and kill me but there was no expression on his face so I couldn't be sure. I went back to the bed and waited for him to come up to the window. My heart never slowing down.


	6. Confessions

Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He made it up in one silent leap. I was really scared but I couldn't let him see that.

"I'll be right back." I said and I ran down the stairs and on to the couch. I was hyperventilating and I couldn't stop. I laid there for a while that seemed like forever. I jumped and landed on the floor when he came up behind the couch and put his hand on my shoulder. I sat on the floor almost ready to cry. I couldn't believe that I was acting like I was going to die with him here. When I finally looked up at him I was caught in complete awe. The look on his face was on of utter sorrow and regret. I calmed myself down enough to talk.

"I'm really sorry. I'm not a very good host am I?"

"What are you sorry for? I'm the one scaring you half to death." He replied.

"You're not the one scaring me, it's my own thoughts."

"What are those thoughts?" he asked.

"Well, considering the way you are blaming your self for _my_ behavior, I don't think it is such a good idea that I tell you."

"But it is my fault. If I hadn't of attacked you, you wouldn't be afraid right now."

"Actually, with me, I probably would still be just for other reasons."

"Please tell me what you're thinking. It's driving me crazy."

"Why does it drive you crazy if you don't know what I'm thinking but it doesn't with anyone else?"

"See, that's actually not true," He said with an almost cute look on his face, "I usually _do_ know what other people are thinking."

"So then why are you asking me what I'm thinking?"

"Because I can't read your mind for some reason." Wonderful. This just gives him one more reason to follow me around.

"OK, great. I still don't get why you don't remember the other night. I'm so confused." I said throwing my head back.

"Why are you confused?"

"Because I have a lot of thoughts that all point that I was dreaming, but I couldn't have been because you're right here."

"What other thoughts do you have other than that night?"

"Well… there's the way you were so tense around me in biology, your eyes, how perfect you are, how gracefully you walk, and the sound of your voice." I replied looking at the floor. I hadn't realized it, but I had gone off track and started to list the things that made me love him instead of the thoughts he asked about. When I finally looked up, I hadn't realized he had moved from behind the couch to leaning on the arm and he was looking over my head, his eyes were somewhere distant.

"I'm going to bed so you should go home." I said getting up. I looked at him and he was still looking in the same spot as before. I walked to the stairs but before I could get on them he was suddenly standing in my way with his hands on my shoulders. I suddenly had a flash back to the night he attacked me and I almost wanted to scream but I caught it before it could get out.

"I'm not good for you Bella. You need to understand that. You should stay away from me. You should be afraid of me. You should-" I put my figures to his lips.

"I know I should be, but it doesn't mean I have to, _Edward_. With as much as I know, most people would have packed up and left Forks. Well… I just got here and I don't want to leave yet even though I really don't like it here. Charlie has missed me for a long time and I'm not leaving him now. Even if I have to deal with an annoying vampire at school." That one brought out my favorite crooked smile. "May I please go to bed now?" he moved out of my way but I forgot to let him out. I walked over to the door and unlocked it. I opened it for him and he started to walk over. Right before he was out the door he stopped.

"This annoying vampire is going to try and follow the rules, but if he slips up, it's going to be your fault." He walked out the door and I closed it and locked up every lock. I ran up the stairs and got to my room. I saw the window open and ran over to shut it. Before I did I looked out and I didn't see anything. All I heard was a velvet dark laugh from the woods. I slammed the window shut and crawled into the bed. I didn't have the same nightmare as usual. It was one of the best dreams I have had in a long time.


	7. Dreams, More Notes, Blabber Mouths

Author Note: This chapter took me around 3 hours to write, so its pretty good at least in my opinion

_Author Note: This chapter took me around 3 hours to write, so its pretty good at least in my opinion. This is a very important chapter to the story, the dream is one of the most important parts in this story and you have to try and remember what is being said for the future chapters. With that being said, the only way future chapters are going to happen is if you review, it also helps me to update quicker. Now on with the chapter._

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns everything except for any new characters.**_

**Chapter 6**

**Dreams, More Notes, Blabber Mouths, and Tears.**

_The sun was trying to make it through the trees to where I was sitting. Its efforts only made the forest look greener through the translucent leaves. I could feel the wind blowing through my hair and kissing my skin leaving only goose bumps. The log felt rough and hard under my hands. The goose bumps were leaving as the sun beat the leaves and touched my skin, leaving a nice cozy feeling. I could hear every movement of the smaller animals in the grasses and underbrush through the serene silence. _

_"Why Edward?" I asked myself, "He is way too perfect. There's no way I could deserve him!" I yelled throwing back my head. I bit my lip before I could make myself cry. I almost lost my grip on the log when I heard something move behind me. I whizzed around, getting myself dizzy. Once my eyes regained their focus I almost screamed. I would have if I hadn't looked at his eyes first. The sheer size of him should have sent me running. The only thing that kept me in my place was the look of care and concern in his eyes. I looked him up and down and noticed that he something tied to his ankle. It didn't look painful; it actually looked more like denim so I forgot about it. He was a beautiful russet brown. I had to be dreaming because I put my hand out for him to smell. He smelled it and in one step for him (which would have been five for me), was up in my face and gave me the biggest kiss. I looked at him bewildered. He sat there panting with what I could of swore was a smile. Dogs, canines, wolves, whatever, couldn't smile. Well, this wolf was the size of my pick up truck so why not, let him smile. I opened my arms for a hug and he gently laid his giant head on my shoulder. He pulled away from me with a look of great concern like he knew I was doing something really dangerous. He pulled into the shadows of the trees. I thought I was going crazy just from that but what happened next should have pushed me off the edge. The wind shifted and gained strength. He walked into the sun. I will never forget the five seconds I got to look at him. After that he had a look of hatred and despair. He was looking to the left. I followed his gaze and, once again, almost lost my grip on the log. Before I could fall Edward was holding me up by my waist. The wolf boy, as I called him, was at the other side of the clearing in two seconds. He could have growled but I just saw his lips bear his teeth. I couldn't hear anything. He turned and ran through the woods. After a few seconds, Edward looked back at me with wonder and curiosity. _

_"I love you, Edward." I said laying my head on his shoulder. I shivered because of the iciness of it. The sky went black and it started to replay the first night when he attacked me until I woke up hyperventilating._

I woke up looking at the end of my bed trying to control my breathing. I couldn't believe it was a dream. It all seemed so real. The world around me, the feelings and the way everything looked. It was amazing. That boy, wolf, man, I didn't know what to call him. He had the face of a twelve year old but his body was that of a twenty seven year old. Once I woke from my daydream, I looked at my clock.

"Crap! I'm going to be late!" I ran a brush through my hair and put on extra deodorant, knowing I wouldn't have time for a shower. I had to be at the school and in the classroom in half an hour. I pushed my poor car to its limit of sixty mph. I was expecting the looks I got from the other drivers, considering I was speeding and that my dad was the sheriff in Forks. I got in the parking lot and almost cursed when I saw the silver Volvo. I brushed it off though, and focused on parking the car. When I got to homeroom, I saw a note at my seat.

Seeing as how you like to use notes,

I thought I'd write one asking you to dinner and you can tell me your answer in biology. See you then.

**Edward Cullen**

I was still staring at the note when class began. Angela threw a paper ball at me to break my trance before the teacher noticed. Mike still looked upset from my answer yesterday. Yesterday, it seemed like it happened a week ago. I was really getting irritated with the way the day would slip out from under my hands when I was expecting to see _him._ I wouldn't say his name. It gave me butterflies and I would probably end up at the nurse instead. Once we were out of class, Angela was on me like white on rice.

"What was with you?" she asked.

"I got a note that's all."

"It had to be pretty good to put that look on your face." I glared at her. "What?! I was just saying. So……. Who's it from?"

"Do I really have to answer?" She nodded so hard her head could have fallen off, "Edward Cullen." I said it in the smallest voice and she STILL heard me.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" she practically screamed and I put my hand over her mouth looking around. Good. No one noticed. "I mean, we all know he is hot but he always acts like none of us are good enough for him. He has never dated a girl in the school!" she was babbling, assuming I was listening. That was until I yelled at her.

"Are you trying to make it harder for me to fit in or what? If that's the case, then you're not a very good friend."

"I'm sorry. It's just that…… Edward Cullen wrote you a note. WOW." She looked like a complete idiot as she mouthed the words. Then it hit me.

"Girl, you better not tell a single soul! I don't need any more issues." I gave her a stern look and her being her cheery, immature self, saluted me and walked away laughing. That just made me feel _so_ much better.

When the lunch period came around, I was mad at myself again. I couldn't help but feel excited to see him at his table. I walked in through the double doors just to have my heart sink below the floor. He wasn't at his table. That might explain why he wanted my answer in biology class. I walked over to our table trying to be as cheerful as I could but it didn't work so well. I sat down and before my bag hit the ground I was bombarded with questions.

"What the note say?"

"Why are you so gloomy?"

"What are you going to tell him?"

"Bella, why won't you answer us?" I couldn't tell who was asking what questions but I was tired of them all.

"The note was and is none of your business! Now leave me alone!" I yelled and then stomped out to the court yard where no one could see me and sat on a bench. I hung my head in my hands and concentrated on not crying. After a minute or two, I heard footsteps. At least it meant it wasn't Edward. He seemed to be able to move without making a sound.

"Please just go away." I pleaded.

"I'm not going to leave you when you need someone to talk to. That's not what friends do." I looked up and saw that Mike was looking at me with a concerned gentleness in his eyes. "Know something's bothering you. You don't have to tell me you can just lean on my shoulder and cry if it makes you feel better. I know it feels better to cry on someone who cares than to cry by yourself." He told me while he scooted up onto the bench.

"Thanks Mike. You're a real friend you know that." I said. I couldn't hold it back any longer. I wrapped him in a hug and started crying. He hugged me back and told me it was going to be okay. It was if I was five again and I just broke my favorite toy. When I finally stopped I looked to the clear glass doors and saw no one was in the hallways. "Crap! We're late!" I said.

"Its okay. Our math teacher won't mind. Plus, I told Angela that if we were late to tell the teacher you were having a break down and I was trying to help." He said with a smile that made me laugh.

"I'm really glad that you're my friend, Mike. Most guy friends only want to stare at my butt." I said smiling. I was wiping my face so I didn't go into math looking like a complete moron when he said.

"I'm glad to hear it. Now, lets get to math and bore ourselves to death." I laughed and gathered my things. We were quiet until we got to the door of the classroom. "Bella, if you ever need someone to talk to, who won't blab to the whole school, I'm your guy." He said and we walked into math class and I was already bored out of my mind and the teacher didn't even start his lecture yet.

_So that's chapter 6. If you want to know what Bella gives Edward as an answer you'll just have to wait for the seventh chapter. Which I do have finished, but in order to get it. Your going to have to review _


	8. SEXY :D

Author note: well heres chapter 7

_**Author note: well heres chapter 7. I know its short. I wasn't as enthusiastic about writing it. Im really upset about the reviews. I mean, I went from 55 hits to 178 in only one day and I didn't get a single reviem. How am I supposed to make better chapters if I don't know if there is something wrong or what you guys (my readers) liked about them. I LOVE constructive criticism. Please review. P.s. the names in () is telling who has the note. **_

**Chapter 7**

**SEXY **

This was the one time I was happy that time was flying. Class was over before I even got to take a nap. I was packing up my things when I heard Mike walk over.

"I think I can come up with an other excuse for us to miss our next class." He said cheerfully.

"Thanks Mike but if you plan on doing that I'm going to need enough excuses to last me the entire year." I said. He got the picture and shrugged his shoulders. "I appreciate the offer, but I'm just going to have to deal with it sooner or later."

"Okay then. I'll talk to ya later." He said walking out the door with Angela. That's weird I thought, Angela and Ben were dating. I guess I'll find out later. As I started to walk to biology, I was giving myself a mini pep-talk not to freak out or to act like a complete idiot. I walked in the door and the room was pretty empty. I looked at the clock and saw that it was actually early. I walked to my seat and got my things together. Once I got tired of just sitting there, I got out my sketch book. I started to draw the boy I had seen in my dream and I notice that the room was filling up quickly. I rushed to put my sketch book away. I knew my hand writing sucked but I was a pretty good artist. I just didn't want anyone to know it. As I was putting the book away the chair beside me moved and a note was put in front of my seat. I looked up at him and just looked at me then the note. I rolled my eyes and I could of swore he had laughed but when I looked at him he had a complete straight face. I pulled the note into my lap and opened it up.

**(Edward)**

_I hope I didn't put you through too much stress waiting to tell me your answer._

_I was and am very nervous for your it._

_You don't have to say it. thats why were writing notes._

**(Bella)**

_I would be glad to join you for dinner. Where are we going? I mean, I really don't care._

_It's up to you. I guess you could say I want you to surprise me. Oh, and I can have signature that looks cool too! SEXY_

**_Signed, Bella Swan_**

I actually felt pretty proud of myself. I just showed up a vampire on his signature. I knew it was sad but it felt good. I folded the note and slid it across the table. He ripped off the part we had written on and replied to the note. He was done in less time than it took for me to read what he wrote the first time.

**(Edward)**

_Ha Ha. I never said that your signature wasn't cool. Fine. I'll pick the restaurant even though you should know as well as I do that I have no taste for human food. You'll figure out what the restaurant is when I pick you at 6:30 tonight. Will your Dad mind if I keep you out too late?_

He folded up the note way neater than I had and slid it across the table. I looked at him in awe because of his speed and he just shrugged his shoulders and cocked his head.

**(Bella)**

_He'll just have to deal with the fact that i'm an adult now and I can stay out as late as I want. Anyways, I just need to know the kind of restaurant so I know what to_ _wear._

I passed the note back to him, not bothering to fold it back up. I was really glad that it was a movie day so we didn't have work to do. He passed the note back to me, doing the same thing he did last time, he ripped it off.

**(Edward)**

_Well don't you sound so mature._

_I suppose that you should wear a dress. I will tell you it will be a five star restaurant. No arguing._

He passed it back to me but didn't take his hand off it. After I read the first line, I looked at him and stuck out my tongue. I went back to reading the rest and when I finished and moved my pen, he pulled the paper away.

"No arguing." He whispered with my favorite crooked smile. I slide down into my chair a little as if I was pouting. The movie finally ended and for once I was up before him. I got out the door and was walking to the parking lot when something cold grabbed my arm. I swung around and saw it was Edward. I looked at his hand and he quickly said; "I'm really happy you agreed. Ill be driving the Volvo." He hesitated and then brought his mouth to my ear. "Thank you." Was all he said before he brought his head around so I could look into his smoldering gold eyes and then he kissed me. It stopped all too soon and my heart was racing, my breathing staggered.

"No, thank _you_." I said and I started to walk to my truck in a complete daze.


	9. Miss Isabella Marie Swan

Author note: Chapter six

_Author note: Chapter six. Yay! thats two chapters in a day! im pretty proud of myself. I really like it. The other night, I thought about some things and one of them was that maybe my plot line was moving a bit to slow. I wouldn't know since I haven't gotten any review since put up CH.2. Chapter 9 is already done but I need to know if I need to speed things up so I can edit it. So Review, review, review! Enjoy-_

_**Bells**_

**Chapter 8**

**Miss. Isabella Marie Swan.**

I walked to my car and got into the passenger seat. My daze had to be really bad because one; I just got into the passenger side instead of the drivers side and two; I didn't even notice Angela sprinting to get to my car. I rushed to get over the middle consol between the drivers seat and the passenger seat. When I finally made it into the passenger seat of the truck, I just_ had_ to land on the seat belt. When Angela made it to the driver's window, I was holding my butt because of the pain. She just started laughing. When the pain in my butt faded enough to sit down Ang finally decided to finish her laughing fit.

"Hey Ang. Look I'm really sorry about lunch. I really didn't need to blow up like that. It was just-" Was all I got out before she interrupted me.

"Thanks girl but I don't care. I understand," she said while waving her hand as if to blow something away, "All I really want to know is why EDWARD CULLEN just kissed you!" I felt my entire face heat up.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know why he kissed me. I won't lie. HE CAN KISS! Oh, and I'm going to dinner with him tonight. To a five star restaurant. Can you believe it?! I have no clue what I'm going to wear." I said and when I looked up at her, her jaw was dropped and she was frozen. "Ang? Angela?" I yelled. She didn't come out of her "shock" until I shock her face back and forth.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DINNER WITH HIM!! I mean, not only two weeks ago he didn't even look at any girl in the school. Not one glimpse and all of a sudden he's taking you out to dinner to a five star restaurant! OMG!!" She was walking in a circle the entire time. It looked kinda funny.

"Yup. That's pretty much it. I still don't know what to wear." I said with calm voice. Assuming she got the idea, she started to get in on the passenger side. When she got in she was already on the phone with her parents begging them to come and get her car. When she elbowed the seat in victory, I started the car guessing that they would pick it up. She started to babble about her past dating life once she was the phone. I started to tune her out when the thought hit me.

"Hey Ang, are you and Ben going out or something? I mean, I saw you guys walk out of math together but I wasn't going to say anything till I was sure."

"Well, I like Ben, it's just that I don't know if he likes me and I don't want to end up in a one way relationship." She stated as we pulled into my drive way.

"I'll be glad to help you figure this out. But first, I'll meet you upstairs. just give one minute and I'll be up." I said once we got inside. She started up the stairs while I got a water bottle. I was really nervous and it was making me thirsty. At this rate I would go through five bottles before I even left for dinner. When I got to my room I couldn't find Angela.

"Hey. You like Strawberry shampoo too? That's kinda funny." She called from the bathroom.

"Hey Ang," I called and she stuck her head out into the hallway, "can you come and look in my closet and pick which dress I should wear? I'm going to go take a quick shower." I told her.

"okay." she said skipping into my room. I grabbed a towel and want to the bathroom. The warm water and strawberry shampoo help calm down my nerves. I came out and put on some underwear and a tank top.

"So what dress did you choose?" I asked and she pulled out my dark navy blue dress. It was strapless and had sequined flowers at the chest that trailed down to my hip. I always liked that dress but I never wore it. Renee shipped it to me hoping that I would wear it to prom when the time came. What she didn't know was that I didn't plan to go to prom at all. I don't even think I would go if Edward took me. Then the though hit me. The night he attacked me, he said something about me smelling good. Would the way I look make it harder for him? Well, maybe it was just because he 'wasn't himself' as he had put it. I would have to find someway to bring it up at dinner.

"Are you going to make me hold this all night?" Ang asked. I shook myself out of the daydream and slipped on the dress. The dress hugged every curve of my body perfectly. It was a good thing I stopped eating Charlie's fried eggs all the time. "Holy Crap! You are seriously HOT!" she exclaimed. I had to admit I did look pretty good. "Now, get your big butt over here so I can get your shoes on. It's my job as you best friend to make sure you look as hot as possible for this date and, if I do say so my self, I'm doing a pretty good job." I walked over and we both started laughing.

"Crap, I never told my Dad. Can you hand me my cell phone please?" she handed me the phone and all I had to do was hold down the number 1 for a couple seconds. My dad got nervous so he put him on my speed dial. The phone rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Dad. I forgot to tell you that I'm going on a date in," I looked at the clock. Crap! I only had forty five minutes left. "Forty five minutes. I'll call you later." I almost hung up.

"Hold on a second. I'll be home in ten minutes and then you can explain it. OK?" he asked even though he meant it as a statement.

"K. Bye." I hung up and Ang was looking at me for the download."I'll tell you while we do my hair." I said.

"No, you will tell me while _I_ do your hair." I just nodded knowing I wouldn't win that war. We walked to the bathroom were I relayed the phone conversation for her. Once I was done, she was on her last curl.

"Man girl, you can do hair! Fast! You _have_ to teach me sometime." I said. I wasn't joking. She did a professional job. Just then my Dad walked in the door. Ang got to the stairs and told me to stay put until the signal. She never told me the signal though.

"Now Presenting, Miss. Isabella Marie Swan!" she yelled in a confident tone. That was a good sign. So, I walked down the stairs not only to see my dad but the boy from my dreams! From the look on my dad's face I didn't think that letting him come to my wedding would be such a good idea, when the time came. Then I looked at the boy. It was an exact match. The same 27 year old body and the same 12 year old face with a smile that could light a fire in anyone's heart. My dad wouldn't speak so he did for him.

"You look amazing, Bella." He said. I knew that voice from somewhere.

"I'm really sorry but, who are you?" I asked. He laughed a little.

"I'm Jacob Black. Billy Black's son. It's okay if you don't remember me. I always used to hide from you." He said with an apologetic smile then he shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, well thank you. I'll just guess that it what my dad would say." Then a car horn beeped outside. Oh. It was 6:30 already. I grabbed my fancy purse and walked to the door. Before I walked out, I told Jacob to make sure my Dad didn't have a heart attack and to get him something decent to eat if he didn't mind. He had no problem with that as soon as he saw the big screen TV my dad had invested in. I walked out to the car and Edward did the exact same thing my dad did except he recovered himself before I got to the car.

"Sorry I took so long." I said as I put on my seat belt. I looked over at him and my heart should have shot through my chest. Man, did he look good in black. It really brought out his eyes and his perfect bronze hair.

"Sorry, I just gave you a heart attack." He said with a smile.

"Don't be sorry. It's not like you can control it." He smiled and turned on the car. I sat there and tried to calm down my heart while we pulled out of the driveway. Didn't work too well.


	10. Car Ride

Author Note: so heres chapter 9

_**Author Note: so heres chapter 9. I don't like it very much, but after writing it over four times I gave up. The next chapter is pretty good. If you review I'll put it up faster. Ill tell you this much. Bella gets kidnapped and it isn't by vampires or hamans. R&R! Please! **__****_

**Chapter 9**

**Car ride**

My heart had finally decided it was time to calm down and the banging in my ears quieted. I could now hear that Edward had put some music on. I knew that it was classical but I couldn't place it. I recognized it as one of my favorites.

"Who is this?" I asked

"Debussy. Why?" he asked without even looking from the road.

"Well, he is one of my favorites. I just couldn't think of his name." I replied.

"Really?! I would never if thought that you would be someone you likes classical not to mention Debussy." He said. He looked over and his eyes met mine. When he had a look of wonder on his face, he looked really cute. My face heated up and, thank god, my phone beeped so I could look down. It was a text message from Angela.

So…..has he kissed u yet? JK

Ur dad says B careful or he'll kll u nd ur Eddie.

Jacob says hi :3

"I'm gunna kill her." I whispered. I could barely hear myself so how could he? Oh. Vamp. That explains it.

"Now why would you do that?" his voice thoroughly mixed with concern.

"Why don't you look for yourself?" I said, handing him the phone. He took it from my hand careful, not to touch me. After a second, he started laughing. He was about to reply fro me, but I swiped the phone from him. He looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "I don't need any other rumors starting. This is _Angela_ we're talking about." I stated. He just shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the road. I figured that it would be best not to answer Angela. When I looked back at him I saw something on his hand. "Edward, what's on your hand?" he looked at me surprised. He looked at his hand on the steering wheel and quickly licked it off. I just looked out my window like nothing happened.

I knew what it was. It was blood. I tried to keep the terrifying thoughts from my mind but they came anyways. Whose was it? Does his mood resemble those of who he drained? That last word almost did it. I almost lost it. At that moment, the though of jumping out of the car on the free way sounded real nice. I held the sides of the seat so tight my hands hurt. 'I will not jump out of this car!' I yelled at my self. When I had control of my thoughts, I released my hold on the seat. My hands felt exceedingly stiff. I was stretching my hands in my lap when he finally spoke. The break of silence made me jump slightly but I don't think he saw.

"What are you thinking about?" I looked over and into his eyes. Bad Idea. I could see all the worry and curiosity in them. I tried to look away but they acted like a truth serum, sucking the truth from my lips.

"I was thinking about you eyes from the night….." I stopped. I couldn't say it. Completing that sentence would take the life out of me.

"I attacked you." He finished, sorrow plating every word.

"You even said it yourself, you weren't 'you' and I believe you. I'm still her aren't I?" I argued.

"You're here right now because of my brother. He got to me just in time. Other wise you would be dead." He said. The harsh tone in his voice scared me. we sat there for a minute. There was that eerie silence in the air until he spoke. "Why do you believe me?"

"Because I do. Your eyes, just like all men, tell if you telling the truth and that's all I need to know." I replied with such confidence I scared my self. I mean I was talking to a vampire here. I could almost swear that I heard his jaw click when it fell open.

"That's it? No questions?" he asked. His voice and face were lathered in surprise.

"I never said I didn't have questions. I'm just not going to ask them." I kept looking straight ahead because I knew that if I looked at him he would probably have a very serious look on his face. I looked over anyway, just to find that I was completely wrong. He had the cutest puppy I had ever seen. I almost told him until I thought about how much it would hurt him. "Nope. Not asking. You can ask me questions though. And you have perfected the puppy face. I said with a smile. He looked at me and stuck out his tongue and I laughed.

"Ok, fine. Who was that _boy_ in your house this afternoon?" I looked at him in confusion. Why would he talk about him with such disgust?

"Oh! Him. He's my dad's, friends, son. I've never met him before." I shrugged my shoulders. We had finally pulled up into the parking lot. I couldn't read the name of the restaurant. It was French or something. He parked the car and before my hand even touched the door handle, he was opening the door. We walked up to the door and a man in a strange outfit opened it. I wonder how much of his pay is just for having to look ridiculous. We were led to our table and ordered our drinks. I couldn't take the silence so I probed him on. "You still have free reign with the questions you know."

"That's right. Oh I got one." He said with a playful glint in his eyes, "Who else have you dated. And I don't just mean in Forks." He leaned on the table with his eyes on my face.

"Uh…………….. No one. That's the truth. I wasn't very popular in phoenix. I just was never one of those people. Sorry. Not very juicy huh?" I couldn't believe how easy it was to open up to him. Our drinks arrived and I drank mine down I five seconds flat. I didn't realize I was that thirsty. He pushed his drink towards me with a look that said; ha ha I though ahead of you. The waitress would have fallen on to our table if it weren't for the fact that she would probably be fired for it. I ordered some ravioli and he didn't get anything, of course. He just asked me random questions like my favorite color or what my mom was like. With all the random questions, dinner sped by pretty fast. Before I knew it, we were leaving and I was back in the car. We were passing the high school already so I must have been sleepy and wasn't paying attention. We had pulled into my drive way. Before I got out I had to ask him something. "Do you believe what I said to you? The day before you came over my house? I know you think it would be dangerous for me but I still wonder if you even care." He looked at me and his face held so many emotions it was confusing.

"Bella, I do care about what you said and yes your right. It would be dangerous. But it doesn't mean I don't love you back. I shouldn't though. You could get seriously hurt." His eyes held concern that made me melt inside. I opened my door and walked over to his side were the window was open. I bent down, careful not to be too close, I knew it was already hard for him to resist, and said; "Edward Cullen, I love you. Vampire or not, I love you. There. It's now formal." I turned and walked towards the door. Right before I reached the door I heard the car door close. I turned around and he was standing right in front of me.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you, fragile as you are. I love you and will always protect you." He finished with his head right in font of mine. He held my face in his hands and stared into my eyes. He brought his face close to mine and kissed me. It was so gentle. Maybe he really did love me and I wasn't dreaming. When he pulled away his eyes were soft and caring. He walked back to the car and before I knew it he was gone. I had to check. Nope, I wasn't dreaming. The pain I had just given myself from pinching my arm proved it. I was so happy that I screamed and Charlie came running out. He just started laughing when I told him I had just checked to see if I was dreaming and that I was celebrating because it was real. I was so happy; I tripped on every step on my way upstairs.


	11. Fuzzy Puppy!

_Author note: i will not continue to write this story if people din't start clicking the little blue button and REVIEW! i put a lot of time into these chapters and i feel let down. all i ask is that you guys review please. i even used the magic word. :D now that the serious stuff is out of the way, i really know if you guys can think of any way to make the cliffie better. OH! my friend came up with this and i love it!: its a vampire smilie!_**:I**_ the I looks like fangs! so cool! i know the title sucks but i couldn't think of anything else. :S PLEASE review! -Bells_

**Chapter 10**

**Fuzzy puppy!**

I couldn't believe that only six months ago, Edward and I were on our first date. I wouldn't trade the past six months for anything in the world. I couldn't believe how close we had become. I loved him and I knew he loved me. His family treated me like their daughter, and Alice was my best friend. It was a dream come true. He taught all about his kind, and he couldn't believe that none of it scared me at all. I would never have guessed that vampires had an enemy. The werewolf. Edward didn't like to talk about it much. That didn't bother me, I didn't like to either.

Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were all going hunting today. Edward never told me that he didn't drink human blood like I thought. Alice was the one who told me. She got really mad at him when she found out. It was really funny to watch Alice chase Edward around the house. The best part was when Emmett tripped Edward and Alice stood over him tapping her foot. I came out of the bathroom into the extravagant hallway of the Cullen's home. I ran over to Edward's room before Emmett tried to peek at me again. He was so bad sometimes. I pulled on a sexy red tank-top and a pair of dark blue jeans that Edward loved. I walked down the stairs and Emmett was sitting on the couch.

"WHOOOOO! Way to go Bella! You didn't fall down that stairs!" he yelled. One of these days I was going to get him back. What I didn't know was that day would come way too soon.

"Shut up Emmett." I mumbled. I would have growled if I could. He was about to say his comeback, but Edward walked in from the kitchen. As soon as he saw Edward's face he shut up and looked back at the TV. I giggled and I'm pretty sure he was growling, I just couldn't hear it. I stuck out my tongue and Edward started laughing and walked me out to the car. I was going to spend the day at Jacob's house. He insisted that I spend the day there because he would feel safer but didn't tell me why. I wouldn't ask because I knew that I wouldn't get an answer even if I tried. I just agreed to go and not hurt myself. He didn't think I could keep that part of the promise.

"You will be a good girl and keep your promise, right?" he asked me, his voice laced with uncertainty.

"Of course. You know I wouldn't hurt myself on purpose. I love you to much to do that." I said, looking into his eyes so he knew I wasn't lying.

"I know. I love you too. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he gave me a hug. He walked over to the car and everybody had piled in while we had our moment. I waved goodbye. I walked back to the house to get my keys. Esme had them in her hand and my bags in the other.

"Thanks Esme. Sometimes you're like second mom." I said as she handed me my things. As soon as I had my balance figured out, I was wrapped in a cold hug. She was so motherly. She made it so easy to love her as my mom.

"Bella, if I could cry, I would be sobbing. You are like a daughter to me and I love you as one." She let me go so she could look at my face. I felt a twinge of sadness when she said that because I knew that we were the only kids she would have. She would never get to have a child of her own. She walked me out to my car and helped me put my bags in the passenger seat. I got into the truck and closed the door. The sadness in my heart was driving me crazy!_ "He was just going hunting for one day! I'd see him tomorrow!"_ I thought. I got into the car, said goodbye to everyone and pulled out of their drive way, on my way to La Push. Jacob was fun to be around, even though he made me feel like a midget. I think he grew an astounding two feet in the past three months. His muscles looked like he benched 250 everyday. It was crazy. I still loved going to see him. He always knew how to cheer anyone up. He had the warmth of a mini sun. Sometimes it seemed like he almost glowed. He was a great friend. I knew that if anything would ever go wrong then he would be there for me. I was five minutes from the "border", as the Cullens called it. I slowed down, preparing for the dirt road coming up. I saw something move in the trees but I ignored it. I pulled up to Jakes house and he was waiting outside with a smile on his face. I parked my beast and got out to walk over to him. He met me in the middle with one huge step.

"Bella, I need to tell you something. It's very important." His face had a twinge of seriousness that sent butterflies through my stomach. I knew that this wasn't going to be good. We walked to the makeshift garage they had put together. "You know that not all supernatural stories are actually stories. The Cullen's for example. Yeah, I know that they are vampires." He must have added that note on account of my face. I hadn't realized that my jaw had dropped. I quickly pulled it back. "Well, they aren't the only ones with a secret. If you promise to run screaming, I'll show you." I nodded my head in acknowledgment. "Fine, I'll be right back. Just remember that it is still me. No matter what." He gave me a hug and walked into the forest. I felt the wind shift and gain strength. Next thing I knew, I had to be having a flash-back of a dream from forever ago. A giant russet wolf walked out of the woods. It had the same look of care and concern in his eyes. I really couldn't tell if I was dreaming again or what. As he came closer I stuck my hand for him to smell. He came right up and put his head on my shoulder and I gave a giant hug.

"Jacob, you're just like all men. Your eyes tell everything. Plus, you're too cute to run from." I said putting a smile on my face. I couldn't believe myself. I wasn't shaking and no sense of fear ran through my head. He pulled his head and leaned down so we were at eye level and he smiled and gave me a giant kiss. "Thanks Jake." I said laughing. He stepped back and started to scratch the ground. It turned out that he was writing me a note in the dirt. It read:

**I'll B Back. Have to do something.**

He ran into the forest. After around ten minutes I heard another sound coming from the woods.

"Jake?" no answer, "Jacob, stop playing." I said. The sounds continued. Then three more wolves came out of the woods. One grey, one brown and white, and the last was black and white. They looked wilder with the uncultivated looks in their eyes. The grey one stepped in front and came towards me. I didn't move. "Leave me alone." I said with not much confidence. The last thing I remember was him laughing at me, hearing my own ear shattering scream, and seeing Jacob's face full of shock as he ran after me, screaming my name. Then everything went black and all I heard was mumbles and the cracking of a campfire. I drifted off, not wanting to deal with what had happened.


	12. Airports

Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

The wind against my face, the speed of the run. It was my favorite part of the hunt. The wind shifted and I caught the scent of a mountain lion up the hill. I leaped into a tree to get a view from above. I saw him and landed without a sound. I crept like a tiger, behind the brush. _Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzp. _My phone buzzed in my pocket. The loin turned and ran. I let out a growl and started running after it. I caught up to it and tackled it. I brought my mouth to its throat and let my instincts take care of the rest. The feeling of the blood rushing through my lips and the satisfaction in my dead, cold heart. I repeated the process with an other mountain lion. I felt full and decided to start my way back. I met my family at the clearing at the bottom of the mountain. We had gone to the same park as always. As soon as I walked into the clearing a million thoughts ran at me.

_Alice: Edward, my phone went off and I had a vision of Charlie running up to the Black's house in a panic._

_Emmett: maaaannnn. The grizzly didn't even fight back. It's no fun when they don't get mad!_

_Jasper: Why is Alice feeling panic and worry. We're just hunting. Did she had a vision? Why won't she tell me?_

_Rosalie: It took Edward long enough. I have to get back and fix my hair._

"Hey Alice, who called your phone?" I asked her and we opened our phones at the same time. a confused look came to my face when the caller I.D. said Jacob. I started speeding to the car. "Hurry up!" I yelled. They ran to the car and piled in. All their thoughts were confused and slightly annoyed. "Why would Jacob call Alice and I unless something had gone wrong." I explained. They all understood and their minds went silent so their thoughts wouldn't upset me any more. I zoomed passed our house and they all looked at me in worry. "Screw the treaty! It's not like we have done anything wrong in the years that we've lived here! Plus, its an emergency!" I argued. We pulled into the Black's driveway and I was out and running to the door before any of my other family members. I was at the door and was knocking with as much control as possible. I was so close to breaking down the door. The rest of the family was staying behind me. I was getting impatient when the door knob started to turn. It had to be Jacob since I didn't hear any foot steps. The door opened and the annoying dog loomed over me. It really annoyed me that he was taller than me. I looked at his face and it was covered in worry and frustration.

"Come on, we should take this to the woods. Sam isn't going to be happy you're hear and will want to keep an eye on you." He said as he walked past me towards the woods. As soon as we're both in the shadows of the woods, he swung around. "Before you kill me, let me explain. Bella knows I'm a werewolf and she doesn't mind. I went to tell Sam that it had gone well. I came back and she was gone. I ran after her scent but there were too many of them to take on by myself and that's when I called you. Sam knows that you would cross the border. He doesn't like it very much, but he won't bother you. I'm really sorry I let you down. Because they're werewolves, they wont kill her. I still want to find her quickly though." I could tell he wasn't lying. He had pictures of Bella running through his mind. He was getting more frightened every second. It amazed me how close his thoughts were to mine.

"It will be all right. We'll just have to follow their scent until we find them. I highly doubt that they will expect a coven of vampires to show up so they won't be prepared. Even if they don't kill her, I want to know why they took her." I said with a new found confidence. If the werewolves were going to help then we would find her in no time. I hoped.

We searched for the rest of the day and finally found their trail. They had gone to the airport.

_Alice: I'll check out the surveillance cameras. Once I find out which plane they got on I'll call you._

I nodded in agreement. As Jasper and I were walking around, looking for Bella's scent, a new thought came over me.

"Edward! Calm down. What ever is scaring you this much probably didn't and isn't going to happen." Even though he was sending waves of calm over me, I was scared out of my wits. What if Bella was taken and was going to be raped or sold! All I knew was that Alice better call soon or there is going to be a freak show with a teenager bursting through walls. Then as if she heard my screaming thoughts, my phone rang.

"Hello."

"They got on a plane going to……… Vollterra, Italy." She said in the smallest voice. It was a good thing that we were so close to the exit cause I ran through those doors and almost roared. I got control of myself just in time. There were a lot more people than I thought out here. I walked back in, at a fast human pace, straight up to a ticket counter and asked for seven tickets for the next plane leaving for Vollterra. She was hesitant until I slapped a one thousand dollar bill on the counter.

"I'm in a really big rush. You can keep all the change if you get me and my family on the next flight." She looked at me like I was crazy but I wasn't worried about it. She handed me the tickets but didn't take her eyes off my face. Maybe Bella was right. Maybe I do dazzle people.

We lined up at the gate and got on the plane. I was no where calm enough to be sitting here for countless hours but I had no choice. I blocked all the thoughts from my head, put my head back and pretended to sleep, just letting my mind wander while I paid no attention to it. Bella needed me and crashing the plane or taking it over wasn't going to help. I would just have to wait for the plane to land then I would find Bella and punish those who took her from me.

After eight excruciating hours of flying and listening to Alice's meaningless visions about a boy eating ice-cream, I was willingly ready to push through the crowds and get to the car. But, of course, things just can't go the way I want them to. I would have known it was coming too if i was paying attention to the thoughts whirling around my head.

We walk out of the gate and i stop in my tracks. Frantic, i try to think of a way to get around them but thay have us surrounded.


	13. NEWS! READ ME!

**_Hey, its bells again. i have some good news. i am working on a short story for my creative writing class and i hope to have the completed version up by sometime next week. Tiff says that she hopes to have her next chapter up by next wed. if her writers block decides to go away. she has already started and let me tell you, it is AWESOME!!!!! my new story is from the House of Night series. i have no idea when the next chapter for Life's Surprises will be up. hopefully it'll be soon. it is going to be a slight fighting scene. i really want some reviews. especially on my last chapter that was in Edward's POV. i need to know what i can improve on and what i am doing well on. i have had over 1000 hits and only two reviews. its doesn't look so good for my story. TWILIGHT MOVIE IN 12 DAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XDDDDDDD!_**

**_-luv ya Bells+Tiffy!_**


	14. Guests

**Chapter 12 JPOV**

It only took me a couple seconds to realize what was setting Edward's emotions hay wire. They had us surrounded. The forbidding black hoods popped up every where in the crowd.

"Edward, there is no way we can get out of this without making a scene." I thought.

"I know. Follow me." he whispered. We started walking through the crowds and toward the exit.

"They are going to be at the exit. Go for the elevator." I thought. He nodded and changed direction. We made it and it took it up one level. Once the doors closed it was my chance to explain my plan. "Alright, as soon as these doors open, walk to the stairs and get down to the exit. Stay in the shade and out of sight." I finished.

"There is a red Lamborghini in the west parking lot. Meet there." Alice included. I looked at my wife. I was lucky enough that she had found me and we got married, but she always knew the best thing to do. Even without her power. I loved her with every piece of my frozen heart. If anything happened to her,_** I**_ would be the one trying to get the Volturi to kill me. The door open and we each walked out. I looked at the door to the stairs and was relieved to see that no one was guarding it. We got through it and once I heard that no one was in the stair well I ran down with vampire speed. I got through the exit and immediately went for the shadows. My family silently followed. I saw the red Lamborghini and ran to it. Alice being her amazing self preformed a grand performance of grand theft auto and we all piled in the car. With Alice driving, we peeled out of the parking lot. Every one in the car was feeing the same sense of relief once we were on the highway. I looked behind us and the relief was blown out of me. They had a Koenigsegg CCX. It was black with the same dark windows as our Mercedes back home. Edward heard my panicking thoughts and told Alice to take the car in the woods where there would be no humans. There wasn't much forest so as soon as she saw some she swerved the car and fishtailed us inside. As soon as the car was stopped Edward was out of the car and leaning against the trunk. We all got out of the car and followed his lead. The Koenigsegg pulled in behind us and parked. The doors opened and four red eyed vampires got out. Jane was driving, Alec in the passenger sear, and Felix and Demitri were in the back.

"May I ask why you were following us?" Edward asked in a calm tone.

"We just wanted to know why you came to Voltera." Jane stated matter of factly.

"We just thought we should vacation here. Bella said she wanted some alone time with Jacob and that I needed a break." He said shrugging his shoulders. I thought about sending waves of calm to make it easier for him but then our "guests" would feel it too.

"Why would you want to vacation here?" she asked. I could feel that she was starting to get annoyed.

"Because, if you think about it, this is the vampire capital of the world with the Volturi being here and all. You and I both know that we won't be intruding on your hunting territory." Jane was shocked by the last statement but it was only for a second. She was hiding something and I could tell. I just couldn't tell what. Edward heard my thoughts and was about to say something but before a word left his lips he was on the ground screaming. The feeling of pain coming from him almost sent me to the ground.

"What are you doing?!" Emmett roared from Edward's side.

"I'll stop if you cut your vacation short. As in you leave now." She said with an evil sneer on her face. The unbelievable thing was that Edward had not just stopped screaming but was on his feet.

"Why do you want us out so bad?" He said through a growl. It amazed me and Jane that he was standing and talking even though he was still in pain.

"Because you are freaks in the vampire society. We don't like associating with you!" she yelled. There was still something she wasn't telling us and I made sure Edward knew it too. He looked at me and fury filled his face. He closed his eyes trying to concentrate. I decided it was a good idea to calm him down.

"Thank you Jasper" he said. He sat there for a couple seconds and when he looked up, his face reminded me of what the humans thought vampires really were. "You tell me what you have done with Bella or I swear that you will feel every ounce of pain while I kill you." He spoke it as a snarl so fierce that every one in my family went ridged. Jane just laughed. The sound was so sinister, it made the hell seem like a good place to be at the moment. Before we could stop him he had Jane on the ground with his mouth at her neck. I could practically see the waves of pain Jane was sending into Edward but they weren't even affecting him. "I want my fiancé now!" he roared. Demitri and Felix were getting ready to pounce on him but Alice and Emmett got in front of them. That left me with Alec. Waves of anticipation were rolling off of him. We had some unfinished business to take care of.

Way back before I had met Alice, I had been a part of the territory wars in the south. I was second command in our coven. Alec was second command in his coven as well. When our covens fought, we were put against each other. We fought and fought. We gave each other a remarkable amount of scars. Our fight went in for days, neither of us ever letting up. In the back of my head I knew that I recognized him from somewhere. I didn't find out until we had to end our fight to hunt. His coal black eyes smoldering for more battle, he spoke these words with an evil smile on his face

"Until next time, brother." The crystal clear memory flashed in front of my eyes while the same smile crept across his face.

"It has been too long, my brother." I spoke. I pulled into my crouch and he mirrored me. We launched and he went for my neck. Bad move. I bit his arm and kicked him in the stomach. The scream of his arm coming off sounded lick metal being cut off. I threw it to the ground and kicked it deep into the forest. A growl rippled through him as he launched at me again.

"Too important to train my dear brother? You have lost your touch. Where's the ferocity from the war?" I said with a laugh as I easily dodged him. He roared and leapt at me again. His foot made a whistling sound as it swung towards my face. I caught it and swung him into the ground with an ear shattering clash. While he was on the ground I put my foot on his throat. "You are pathetic for a member of the Volturi." I said with a sneer. I had lost track of my surrounding so I was surprised when something launched into my side and had me on the ground. The rest of my family was in the car. Felix was on top of me with a cloth in his hand. He put it over my mouth and nose and before I knew it everything was black. I couldn't move but I could feel. Something was picking me up. I was put into the car and the door was shut. I could tell we were driving but I couldn't tell where we were going. That's when I figured out why humans were afraid of the dark.


	15. Trapped

**Chapter 13**

**Trapped BPOV**

I had no sense of time. It felt like an eternity but I wasn't that stupid. I woke up to the quiet purr of a car engine. I had no idea where I was or what had happened to me since I fell asleep at the campfire. And to tell the truth, I didn't really want to know but my curiosity got the better of me. I turned to the man who was sitting next to me. He was big and buff. Like body builder buff. He had oil slick black hair and strong chiseled features. He was looking straight ahead and a shadow covered most of his face, but even then I could tell he was serious person. Instead of scaring me, it intimidated me into asking him in particular.

"Where are we?" I asked. My voice sounded so load compared to the silence that was in place before. He looked down at me and the seriousness was wiped from his face. It was replaced with a face that was warm and inviting and I didn't trust it one bit.

"We are in Località Fornace. We will be in Volterra in about a hour." He said with a warm smile on his face. His eyes were a memorizing ocean blue. If you looked hard enough you could see waves rampaging in his irises. "You have no need to worry miss. Swan. Your boyfriend, Edward, planned this as a surprise vacation for you." He put a sneer on his name and I wanted to know why but my instincts told me it wasn't a good idea. I nodded and went back to looking out the window beside me. The few trees that there were looked beautiful compared to the vacant background. The buildings in the city had a sense of elegance to them that I couldn't place. I slightly remembered being kidnapped but it all seemed like nothing more than a nightmare now. I tried to locate my memories from that night but they were all fogged and it scared me. I gave up and went back to just looking out the window. I put my forehead against the glass. It was hard and cold and it reminded me of Edwards's chest. I couldn't imagine Edward would send me on a vacation with a bunch of people I didn't know to a place almost half way around the world. My gut seemed to agree so I planned to keep myself on high alert. We sped down the highway and when we finally slowed down, I looked out the front window. Giant grey stone walls loomed over us. An amazing iron gate stood in front of us. The weaves and swirls must have taken years to construct. They slugged open and we cruised through. We pulled into the parking lot to a castle. A castle! I couldn't believe it! I was going to be staying in a castle. Then it hit me. I really couldn't believe it. It was starting to look like this whole thing was a lie. We pulled up under the awning that covered the entrance way and my door was being held open for me. I got out and looked around. Everything was elegant but gothic. It made me think of Dracula and all the fake vampire stories. As we walked in, I was greeted by a bell hop who took my bags and carried them to my room. I was shown to my room and when I walked in I stared in complete awe. The walls had red velvet hanging as wall paper. Everything in the room was the same color except the bed was black and the wooden furnishings were a dark cherry wood. It was beautiful. I was interrupted from my wonder by a knock at the door. I turned to see the same man from the car. "The lords of the castle would like to meet with you. It's not everyday that we get a visitor in the castle." He said with the same warm smile. We started walking down the hallway and I started to notice that every time we passed a door it opened and someone would poke their head out. I just let it pass.

"If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" I asked just trying to break the eerie silence that surrounded us.

"My name is Lance. I am your guide to the castle and anywhere else you need to go." His smile could have lit a room. We had now come up to a large set of wooden doors. Lance pushed them open and inside I saw the three men from the painting Edward had shown me. I couldn't remember their names so I didn't say anything until I was spoken to.

"Bella! So nice to finally meet you!" one of the dark haired ones walked up to me and shook my hand and then gave me a hug. His skin was also cold to the touch. These really were the "Royal" vampires Edward had talked about. He pulled away from the awkward embrace but still held me by my shoulders. "I really was surprised to hear that Edward hadn't changed you yet. So, we thought that we could do him a favor. You can't be a human and know about us and since Edward doesn't want you to be a vampire with him, we will change you into a different...........being." I felt the shock and fear fill my face and he saw it. "Don't worry a bit Bella. We won't let anything hurt you. You will thank us once it is done." I couldn't move. I knew it was a lie. Now I couldn't run there was no way I would have a chance. The vampire turned away and told Lance to take me to the chamber. He didn't say what chamber and it sent paralyzing chills down my spine. I was being changed into something and I had no idea what and the worst part was that there was no way I could stop it from happening.

I hope you like this chapter. It's a little short and its kinda a filler but I was on a roll and had to keep going. Now that I have written two chapters for this story this weekend, I am going to work on Immortal Prey for a while so it could be some time until I update this story again. Tell me what you think of this chapter anyways please. I am pretty thankful for the awesome readers I get who review. You guys are awesome: kayetithe, EdwardChick1901, and littlexmissxcooperx.

Review please! :D

~Bells


	16. Ritual

Author note

Hey guys. i know its been a really long time and I'm sorry about that. if it makes you feel any better, ill be posting a new story soon. i just have to get the files to load on my computer. I'm soooooo happy that i finished this chapter though. some parts seem kinda repetitive but i couldn't think of a way to fix them. so, this isn't my favorite chapter but i do like it. i really want to hear what you guys think.

Chapter 14

Ritual

The dark walls loomed over me and even though they were made of solid stone, they seemed to be closing in around me. We walked through a giant arc that led to the spacious chamber. My heart beat rang in my ears and I felt self conscience knowing that all the others in the room could hear it as well. This room was not as lit as the passages we had been walking through, so it took my eyes sometime to adjust. Once I could see around me, my heart beat rose. I saw a chair that seemed to be made of steel and was bolted to the floor. I had thought the chair was made of stainless steel but its color looked too light and shiny. I dismissed the thought as I realized that Lance was taking me to the menacing chair.

A circle had started to form around us and all eyes were on me. I noticed a single pair that seemed to pop out from the crowd. Sitting in a throne more grand than I had ever seen in the movies was a man that seemed as frail as I felt in the room of vampires. His eyes followed me and every once in a while, they would reflect like a deer caught in some headlights. He had oil slick hair and deep set eyes. As I analyzed his face, an epiphany hit me. He looked remarkably like Jacob's dad.

Kneeling on the ground next to him was a vampire that had a face built like Jasper's but looked a little older and his hair was a little lighter. As if he could feel my gaze, he looked up and met mine with eyes of blood. All of the vampires in the room had red eyes but his irises seemed to be made of the blood he drank. A sinister smile crept across his face. He started to toss a vial in the air with his right hand. The little vial held a dark and slightly thick liquid. My soon to be hell on Earth.

We had reached the restraint chair by now and Lance took me by the shoulders and pushed me down. I could have sworn that I saw a glint of remorse in his eyes. He strapped me down in a blur of motion. The restraints on my wrists and ankles were on too tight and every time I moved, they rubbed against my skin. The vampire that I had noticed got up and sauntered over to me. Up close, it amazed me how much he looked like Jasper.

"Hello, Bella. My name is Alec," he said.

"What do you want with me?" my voice cracked, revealing just how frightened I was.

"I was pretty sure Aro had explained all this too you already. No matter, I'll just explain it again," the smile on his face made me wish I hadn't asked.

"Since your darling Edward hasn't changed you yet, we figured he doesn't want you to be a vampire. Well, as you know, we can't have a human knowing about us and you're just too…important to kill. So, we're going to do him a favor and change you for him. But, we're going to respect the fact that he doesn't want you as a vampire. Plus, we have been looking for someone to try this on for centuries," he brought his face too close to mine, "Bella, you're going to be the strongest hybrid ever and you can thank you Eddie for it all."

"How?" I croaked.

"This vial in my hand and the venom that's in my body. In this vial is the blood of the oldest shape shifter on the planet," he pointed towards the frail man in the throne, "he was the first one to ever have his ability. As for me, I am a just a regular vampire but just a few minutes before you waked in, I had been injected with venom from the strongest vampires in the world. And soon that same venom will be running through you," my heart was beating only a bit faster than earlier and I was surprised. Considering what I had just heard. I just though my mind was still shock.

_BOOM!_

A loud crashing sound came from behind the far wall. I felt my heart beat sky rocket.

"Now, Alec. We're running out of moonlight," the vampire who I had spoken to earlier had risen from his seat and spoke to Alec with such authority but at a low volume.

"Here, we go Bella. Now, I'm going to set you free," and with that, he shoved my head back and propped my mouth open. He pulled the cork off the vial and poured the liquid into my mouth. As soon as the cork was off, my head got sweaty and my hands were clammy. My resistance to passing out from blood had become stronger so I didn't pass out. The liquid tasted like iron on my tongue. As soon as it reached my throat, the iron caught fire. My neck felt like it was burning from the inside. I released an ear shattering scream and another crash came from the far wall. "Yes," Alec whispered into my ear. "Demitri! Get the syringe now! Get on her other side. When I bite her you inject that into her neck," I felt his lips skim my neck. His lips parted on my jugular. I whimpered as he broke the skin and Demitri injected the venom. The fire in my neck multiplied as it wrapped around my shoulders and down my arms. As the blood reached my stomach, the fire erupted from inside and I felt like the flames were trying to devour me. Alec finally came up from my neck and he had a smear of my blood on his face. I kept my mouth shut, afraid that if I opened it I wouldn't be able to stop my screaming.

All of a sudden there was a bright purple glow that lit the room. I looked around to see were it was coming from and when I looked at Alec's face, he was looking at my back. That's when the real pain started. I couldn't hold my screams anymore and they echoed around the room. It felt like someone was giving me a tattoo with a blow torch.

Symbols started to light up on the floor. I knew that I had never seen them before, but my mind was translating them as they appeared with ease.

Earth.

Wind.

Fire.

Water.

Spirit.

They formed an arc around me and I was suddenly able to hear the chanting coming from the ancient shape shifter. As he continued to chant, some thing started to rise from the symbols. A ball of moving vines rose from earth. A ball of swirling air rose from wind. A ball of light that looked like a sun rose from fire. A crystal clear drop of water rose from water. And a ball of iridescent purple mist rose from spirit. They all started to spin around me then came to a sudden stop. They had formed a band of white light that connected them all. Earth lashed out two of its vines to grab my wrists. Wind made tornado around me. Fire went around to my back while water joined wind in the tornado. Spirit floated down in front of me.

"Now that all the elements are in place, we must let Luna finish the magic!" the shape shifter yelled. Something above me moved and I was doused in pure white light. Moonlight. As the moonlight lit the room the elements took action. Fire slammed into my back, causing more pain to the existing fire, while spirit flowed into my mouth. I felt immense power course through me like adrenaline. Earth let go and became a part of the hurricane. As soon as I couldn't see earth anymore, the tornado imploded, cooling all the fire inside me.

"Get her out of the chair! Now! She's about to change!" Alec screamed.

They undid all the restraints but I couldn't move. My entire body was stiff as a board. Then out of no where, I lurched out of the chair and on to the floor screaming. My limbs felt as if they were being torn from my body and my skin was being pulled too far. After the pain stopped, I fell to the floor, exhausted. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was the muffled call of my name, that I swore was Edward.

PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU! i hope you enjoyed it.

~Bells


End file.
